Marion Avenue Baptist Church
Marion Avenue Baptist Church is a church in Washington, Iowa. It is led by senior pastor Joseph Brown. Notable members of this church include the Bontrager family. Beliefs The Bible Way to Heaven Taken from the church's website: “These things have I written unto you that believe on the name of the Son of God; that ye may know that ye have eternal life, and that ye may believe on the name of the Son of God.” I John 5:13 Four Things You Must Know and Accept! 1. We Are All Sinners! “As it is written, there is none righteous, no not one:” Romans 3:10 “For all have sinned, and come short of the glory of God;” Romans 3:23 “Wherefore, as by one man sin entered into the world and death by sin; and so death passed upon all men, for that all have sinned:” Romans 5:12 2. As Sinners, We Owe a Debt for Sin! “For the wages of sin is death…” Romans 6:23a “And death and **** were cast into the lake of fire. This is the second death.” Revelation 20:14 “And whosoever was not found written in the book of life was cast into the lake of fire.” Revelation 20:15 3. Christ Paid the Sin Debt We Owe! “But God commendeth his love toward us, in that, while we were yet sinners, Christ died for us.” Romans 5:8 “Much more then, being now justified by his blood, we shall be saved from wrath through him.” Romans 5:9 4. You Must Receive Christ as Your Personal Saviour! “…but the gift of God is eternal life through Jesus Christ our Lord.” Romans 6:23b “For whosoever shall call upon the name of the Lord shall be saved.” Romans 10:13 Ask Jesus to be Your Saviour Dear Jesus: I know I am a sinner. I know if I were to die right now I could not go to Heaven. I ask you, right now, to come into my heart, forgive me of my sin, and be my Saviour. Thank you for saving me and giving me eternal life. In Jesus’ Name, Amen.http://www.marionavenuebaptist.com/bible-way-to-heaven.html Leadership Senior Pastor "Joseph Brown is the son of former Pastor, Larry Brown. Joseph grew up at Marion Avenue and was involved in various ministries of the church throughout his childhood and teen years. Upon graduating Bible College, he married his sweet heart Charity Epley. They have been blessed with 4 children, Aaron, Hannah, Lydia, Abigail. Joseph has been serving on staff at Marion Avenue for 10 years. In 2011 Joseph became our senior Pastor."http://www.marionavenuebaptist.com/#staff Spanish Pastor "Pastor Randy Bingham graduated from Providence Baptist College in 2002. Bro. Bingham came on staff at Marion Avenue in 2012. Pastor Randy and his wife Nelly, have three children: Corban, Isabella, and Madeleine." Assistant Pastor "Michael grew up at Marion Avenue serving faithfully in the various ministries of the church. Upon completion of Bible college, he married his lovely wife Bekah. They served in churches in Indiana and Oregon before coming home to Marion Avenue. God is using the Griswolds greatly in the role of Assistant Pastor." History "Summer of 1973 – A few families from the Midwest asked a young preacher from the foothills of North Carolina to come start a church in the small town of Washington, Iowa. Larry and Dianne Brown left their home and moved to Iowa where they would help organize the Marion Avenue Baptist Church. September 1973 – The Marion Avenue Baptist Church was organized. God began doing great things in the small town of Washington, Iowa. Pastor and Mrs. Brown, along with a small group of families, gave God their all so that others could know Christ. The bus ministry began salvaging broken lives and caring for little boys and girls that otherwise would not have had the opportunity to come to church. The presence and Power of God, won souls, convicted hearts, broke chains, repaired homes, and gave all glory to God. January 2010 – Our beloved Pastor’s wife, Mrs. Dianne Brown, went home to Heaven. Pastor Larry Brown’s heart was broken, but he chose to stay faithful to God and His service. Soon, God began to work in Pastor’s heart about reaching America through worldwide evangelism. July 2011 – Pastor Larry Brown resigned the Pastorate delving into full-time world evangelism. He is loved and will be missed, but to the glory of God the pulpit of the Marion Avenue Baptist Church will still be located “Under the spout where the glory comes out!” July 17, 2011 – Joseph Brown, son of Pastor Larry Brown, became the new Pastor of the Marion Avenue Baptist Church. Pastor Joseph Brown has a vision and a passion to shepherd the flock, preach the Word and reach the World with the Gospel of Jesus Christ. Through these wonderful forty-one years, God has led his dear children along. He has blessed in ways innumerable and used this ministry to change thousands of lives. Because of His blessings, the church is continuing to grow and reach Southeast, Iowa for the cause of Christ. The buses are still rolling, the Gospel is still being preached, and lives are still being changed. To God be the glory, the pulpit will remain hot, souls will walk the aisles for salvation, and the baptismal waters will continue to be stirred!"http://www.marionavenuebaptist.com/#about References Category:Church